Zabójcza broń
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Pokój 54 Laura położyła się pod kocem. Laura: ...pokonała mnie. Cleere podbiegła do niej. Cleere: Nie myśl tak. To nie tak ma się skończyć... Laura: Tak? Cleere: Nie możemy się poddać. Nie teraz. Laura: Wszystko i tak się psuje. Cleere: Może tak, ale MY żyjemy! Laura: Do czasu... Laura wściekła wygrzebała się z pod koca. Laura: A co myślisz, ona tego nie zaplanowała?! Cleere: Nie wiem... Cleere założyła ręce. Laura: Ona wie o wszystkim! O wszystkim rozumiesz? Laura zaczęła trząść głową. Laura: To chore! To po prostu chore!!! Laura opadła z sił. Laura: Ja po prostu tego nie rozumiem... Cleere nagle podeszła do szafki i ją przewróciła. Cleere: Więc to tak? Cleere przeszukała szczątki szafki. Cleere: To musi gdzieś tutaj być... Laura: Co robisz? Laura spojrzała zaciekawiona na Cleere. Cleere: Dlaczego na to wcześniej nie wpadłam... Cleere stanęła na krześle i wyrwała kratkę z kanału wentylacyjnego. Cleere: Zdychaj... Laura: Cleere... Cleere włożyła rękę do kanału. Wyciągnęła z niej malutką kamerę internetową. Cleere: Widzisz? To dlatego wszystko wie! Ona nas od początku podsłuchiwała i nagrywała! Laura z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na Cleere. Cleere: To... to by wszystko wyjaśniało... Cleere zeskoczyła z krzesła i podbiegła do Laury. Cleere: Weź się ogarnij... Cleere uderzyła Laurę. Cleere: Nie załamuj się! Laura: Cleere... Laura przytuliła się do Cleere i zaczęła płakać. Cleere: Wszystko będzie dobrze... W tym momencie w tle dało się usłyszeć strzał. Cleere: Albo i nie? Laura: Musimy to sprawdzić... Laura i Cleere wybiegły na korytarz. Gabinet Dyrektorski Akcja dzieje się 20 minut przed zakończeniem wydarzeń w pokoju 54. Pielęgniarka Clark siedziała na biurku. Pielęgniarka Clark: Kiedy wróci ten żołnierzyk... Naglę ktoś uchylił drzwi. Pielęgniarka Clark: Zaczynamy... Dr Jones wszedł do gabinetu. Na widok Pielęgniarki Clark cofnął się. Dr Jones: Co ty tu... Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiesz, że to czas na kolejny rozdział tej historii? Dr Jones: O czym ty... Pielęgniarka Clark wycelowała z pistoletu w Dr Jones'a. Dr Jones: Ty... Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Było w tym uśmiechu jednak coś dziwnego i zarazem chłodnego. Nie dało się na jej twarzy wyczuć żadnej emocji poza pewną satysfakcją. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie wmówisz mi, że nie spodziewałeś się tego... Dr Jones: Spodziewałem się i co. Dr Jones upuścił papiery i rozłożył ręce na znak poddania się. Dr Jones: Na co czekasz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak bardzo ci śpieszno na ten drugi świat? Dr Jones: A coś o nim wiesz... Pielęgniarka Clark: Może... nowa ja wie dużo więcej niż wszyscy przypuszczacie... Dr Jones: A może po prostu udajesz? Pielęgniarka Clark: A kto wymyślił antidotum. Dr Jones: A dlaczego myślisz, że uważam, że posiadasz antidotum. Pielęgniarka Clark: Słucham? Dr Jones: Przecież bardzo łatwo podstawić pierwszego lepszego szczura. Nie mów, że się dałem nabrać. Pielęgniarka Clark: Racja... nie jesteś taki jak inny. Pielęgniarka Clark opuściła broń i spuściła głowę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Naiwny i bezbronny... Dr Jones opuścił recę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Sam jesteś najbardziej naiwny. Dr Jones: Hę? Pielęgniarka Clark ponownie w niego wycelowała. Pielęgniarka Clark: Myślałeś, że nabiorę się na te tanie aktorstwo. Pielęgniarka Clark wystrzeliła. Kula trafiła w ramię. Dr Jones: Aaa! Dr Jones padł na podłogę. Dr Jones: Ty... Pielęgniarka Clark zeskoczyła ze stołu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Na prawdę. Myślałeś, że nabierzesz mnie? Pielęgniarka Clark wlała mu do ust jakiś płyn. Pielęgniarka Clark: Oto twoje antidotum. To była jedyna fiolka. Ups... Dr Jones pokazał Pielęgniarce Clark środkowy palec. Pielęgniarka Clark: Żałosne. Pielęgniarka Clark ponownie wycelowała w Dr Jones'a i strzeliła mu w głowę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mimo wszystko będzie mi ciebie szkoda. Kobieta szturchnęła ciało butem. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wielki finał... tak. Nieubłaganie się do niego zbliżamy. Pielęgniarka Clark wyszła z gabinetu. Korytarz Laura i Cleere biegły w kierunku Gabinetu Dyrektora. Laura: Szybko... Cleere: T... Dziewczyny wpadły na Steave'a i Tysona. Steave: Co się dzieje?! Słyszeliśmy strzały. Tyson: Co się tutaj dzieje... Laura: Nie jestem pewna, ale myślę, że to sprawka Pielęgniarki Clark. Steave: Kto by się spodziewał... Steave powiedział to z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie. Cleere: Co by to nie było musimy to sprawdzić. Tyson: Ale... Atena przybiegła do grupki. Atena: Słuchajcie. Też słyszeliście wystrzał? Laura: Tak. Atena: Co to może być... Steave: Widziałaś gdzieś Sashę? Atena: No nie... jakoś od rana... Cleere: Czyli dalej nikt jej nie widział. Laura: Myślę, że znajdziemy ją, jak pozwoli nam na to Clark. Steave: Racja. Najpierw musimy sprawdzić skąd dobiegał ten strzał. Cleere: Tak. Sashe.... Atena: Nie mów tego. Atena zaczęła podążać przed siebie. Atena: Nie mów, że nie żyje i musimy się skupić na czymś ważniejszym. Cleere: Ale... Atena: Straciłam już Ann... nie wiem czy mogłabym się pogodzić, że stratą Sashy. Cała grupka w milczeniu poszła do Gabinetu Dr Jones'a. Gabinet Dyrektorski Atena otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu. Od razu opuściła głowę po tym co zobaczyła. Atena: A więc to jednak nie Sasha... Atena patrzyła na zwłoki jakoś bez szczególnej emocji wyrysowanej na twarzy. Atena: W sumie trochę mnie to pociesza. Laura weszła do gabinetu. Laura: Nie... Laura podeszła do ciała Dr Jones'a. Laura: Co ona ci zrobiła... Za nią weszła cała reszta grupki. Patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na to co Pielęgniarka Clark pozostawiła po sobie. Tyson: Nie... Tyson wybiegł płacząc. Steave: Pójdę... sprawdzić co z nim... Steave za nim poszedł. Cleere: Więc to uczyniła. Laura: Nie umiem tego zrozumieć. Przecież już pozbyła się Dyrektor Monn. Teoretycznie z nauczycieli pozostał Profesor Frous... Atena: On się przecież przez cały czas chowa w swoim pokoju... Atena odgarnęła włosy. Atena: Myślicie, że jeszcze jest dla nas nadzieja? Wydaje mi się, że właśnie potwierdzono, że ją całkowicie straciliśmy. Laura: Zamknij się. Atena zdziwiona spojrzała na Laurę. Atena: Co? Laura: Nie widzisz, że coś jest nie tak... jego usta... Rzeczywiście. Usta Dr Jones'a pokryte były jakimś dziwnym nalotem. Laura: Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Cleere: To chyba te pamiętna fiolka z antidotum. Cleere podniosła pustą fiolkę. Cleere: Tak. Czyli jednak wynalazła antidotum. Laura: Tak. Zarazem pozbyła się tego tuż przed naszymi nosami. Cleere: Tak... lepiej dzisiaj zamknijmy drzwi... Laura: To nie pomoże. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Cleere: Na pewno ją to chociaż na chwilę spowolni. Atena: Widzę, że nie jestem tutaj potrzebna... idę... Atena wyszła. '' '''Cleere:' Znowu chyba zostaliśmy z tym same. Laura: Ona właśnie tego chcę. Cleere: Hmm? Laura: Ona znowu wraca do początku gry. Chcę nas za wszelką cenę. Cleere: Może... tylko, że teraz dodatkowo zabija. Laura: I w tym jest właśnie problem... Kuchnia za stołówką Przerażony Tyson wbiegł do kuchni. Tyson: Nie... nie!! Tyson był w jakimś amoku. Zaczął wywracać wszystko co stało na jego drodzę. Tyson: Nie pozwolę!!! Za nim do Tyson'em wbiegł Steave. Steave: Weź się uspokój! Tyson: Przecież i tak wszystko już przesądzone! Steave zaczął balansować pomiędzy przewróconymi garnkami. Steave: Idioto! Sprowadzisz na nas całą chordę zarażonych! Tyson chwycił za nóż. Tyson: Nie!!! Nie dam się! Tyson zaczął wymachiwać nożem. Steave: Nie... Przez otwarte drzwi zaczęli wchodzić zarażeni. Chloe: Hej... Steave: To jednak będzie długi dzień. Steave stał idealnie pośrodku kuchni. Na jednym końcu stał przerażony Tyson, a z drugiej wyłaniała się chorda zarażonych uczniów i nauczycieli. Pracownia Chemiczna Wściekła Atena weszła do pracowni. Na stole leżała broń. Atena: Co... Kiedy Atena podeszła do broni i ją chwyciła, z za innych drzwi wyłoniła się Pielęgniarka Clark. Atena: O... Pielęgniarka Clark: Coś chyba cię gnębi... Atena: Co zrobiłaś z Sashą wiedźmo... Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ja? Nic, a nic. Atena: Mów prawdę. Atena wycelowała w nią. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mówię prawdę. Po co mam kłamać. To ty dzierżysz teraz władzę... Atena: Władzę... Pielęgniarka Clark: Zawsze stałaś z boku. Nigdy nie byłaś na pierwszym planie. Może czas to zmienić? Atena: Nie. Chcę tylko odzyskać Sashę... Pielęgniarka Clark: Mogę ci doradzić jedno... KTOŚ z zdrowych wie co się stało z Sashą. Atena: C-co?! Pielęgniarka Clark powstrzymywała śmiech. Atena: Kto! Pielęgniarka Clark: Sama sprawdź... Atena wyszła z pistoletem z gabinetu. Pielęgniarka Clark oparła się o stół. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jacy oni są łatwi do manipulacji... Strych Ktoś celował do szczurów z noża. ???: Tak... Tajemniczą postacią okazał się Don. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Don: Jesteście gotowi na mój powrót... Don wycelował w szczura i trafił w niego bezbłędnie. Don: Tak... to będzie naprawdę WIELKI powrót! Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... W następnym odcinku Tyson bronił się przed zarażonymi. Tyson: NIEEEE!!! Atena celowała w Prof. Frous'a. Atena: Mów!!! Cleere barykadowała drzwi. Cleere: Już po mnie... WIELKI FINAŁ LUDZIE! AAA! JESTEM MEGA PODEKSCYTOWANY ZAKOŃCZENIEM, KTÓRY JUŻ WKRÓTCE SIĘ ODBĘDZIE!!! ^_^ Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls